Caí por inocente
by MariSeverus
Summary: — En su juego.


Nada le pertenece a Mari. Solo las ideas.

* * *

Había creído en sus palabras. Me miraba intensamente, mientras yo estaba echada en su cama y trataba de levantar la vista. Estaba sonrojada y suspiraba silenciosamente, mientras él me miraba y me repetía que era una joven hermosa. Que estaba hipnotizado con mi belleza y mi forma de ser. Que le parecía atractiva. Yo solo esperaba poder complacerlo. Estaba en su cama, enredada entre sábanas y piel.

— Por favor, siéntete bien conmigo— le dije y él sonrió. Bajó la vista hacia mí, cuando sintió que algo cálido sobre sus piernas. Me miró sorprendido, cuando yo sonreía sin inmutarme.— He estado guardándome para ti, he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y quería esperar hasta que algo así sucediera. En mis sueños, posiblemente.

No me habló al respecto, se inclinó mirándome y sonrió ligeramente. Sus manos mucho más grandes que las mías, las sostuvieron y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro. Me besó un par de veces, antes de que ocurriera lo que ya me temía. Sentí que su cuerpo se unía al mío, de la forma más profunda que pude imaginar. Como si no existiesen barreras entre nosotros. Solté un grito y me aferré a sus brazos con fuerza. Tenía tanto miedo al mismo tiempo, que no sabía si sentirme feliz o si salir huyendo.

Se quedó en silencio, sin moverse. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados y al no sentir nada más, comencé a abrirlos con mucho cuidado. Me sonreía y me miraba con mucha calidez. Era tan distinto, cuando estaba en mi presencia. O quizá eso creía yo.

— Mírame...

Lo miré y sentí entonces, la embestidura de su cuerpo contra el mío. Sostuvo mis piernas contra su cadera, cuidadosamente. Solía no ser violento y mucho menos en un acto como ese. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo él, incluso de lo que yo estaba haciendo, pero se sentía tan diferente. Cálido, lleno de cosquilleos y al mismo tiempo, de dolor.

— Solo espera un momento...— escuché que susurró en mi oído, mientras su cabello chocaba en mi rostro, acariciándolo. Gota a gota, nuestras pieles se llenaron del mismo sudor, la mía de lágrimas. Lágrimas mientras él avanzaba dentro de mí y cada vez más y más fuerte, más y más rápido. Ajustándose a la necesidad imperiosa que tenía por mí.

Nos miramos en silencio, mientras yo soltaba gemidos mudos. Estaba cada vez más cerca de algo que jamás había experimentado y que desconocía totalmente. La fuerza aumentaba, el placer iba y venía. Puedo decir, que comenzaba a sentirme a gusto con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero no lo previne. Cuando las mujeres hacemos el amor, desprendemos hormonas que nos hacen apegarnos a la pareja con la cuál estamos. Sentimental, emocionalmente... una serie de procesos que sin querer, se desatan en nuestros cuerpos. O al menos en la mayoría. Pero eso fue lo que ocurrió conmigo.

— Voy a eyacular... Hermione— me dijo entre jadeos y yo asentí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tenía algo de miedo, pero supuse era, una actitud normal. Me miró, nunca dejó de verme. No rompió contacto visual conmigo y entonces, lo pude sentir. Sentí que lo abrazaba cálidamente, hasta el momento en el que terminó dentro de mí. Una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pudo más y exhausto, rodó sobre sí mismo. Me quedé allí, mientras escuchaba las tantas cosas que decía sobre mí.

— ¿Estuvo... bien?— pregunté tímidamente... y él me miró. Se apoyó en uno de sus brazos, para mirarme. Me sonrió enseguida y asintió. Me sentí feliz y sonreí también.

— Eres hermosa Hermione... ha sido más que...

Pero yo no escuchaba, me había quedado dormida. Suspiró y acomodó mi cabeza sobre las almohadas. Me cubrió con las cobijas y se durmió minutos luego de mirarme con mucha paciencia y calma.

Tuve sueños diversos, mientras dormía. Imaginé tantas cosas que podíamos hacer juntos, que podíamos experimentar juntos. Estaba feliz de tenerlo junto a mí, de que sus brazos me sostuvieran y me dieran su calor.

Cuántas cosas soñaba por tener y por hacer. Se me habían hecho realidad.

Desperté pensando en eso y resultó otra cosa. Me encontraba sola en la cama y aún sentía su calor en ella. Se había levantado hacía un par de minutos y me había dejado allí, sola.

Luego de eso, no volví a verlo. Lo extrañaba, lo lloré tanto tiempo. Lo lloré por meses y mi corazón se hallaba frío e inhóspito de nuevo. Recuerdo haber estado sentada en la misma cama y ladear la cabeza, imaginándomelo allí acostado. Pero no estaba, me había dejado y no había vuelto. Caí y me enamoré. Aunque él jamás me dijo que me amaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Una noche nada más. Yo era la infeliz, que sentía algo por él. Por ese maldito hombre.

Pasaron los años y los días también. Crecí olvidándome de él y creía tener algo estable, para ese momento. Ron era mi apoyo incondicional y jamás me permitiría dejarlo. O eso creía hasta ese día macabro. Ese funesto día donde lo vi nuevamente. Caminaba con una mujer y llevaba un largo y holgado vestido. La mujer estaba embarazada. Parecía ser su último mes y se le veía muy feliz. Me miró sorprendido, mientras que yo solo deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

— ¿Quién es ella, Severus? ¿La conoces?

— Sí, la conocí. Es una estudiante a la que eduqué hace mucho. Nada de qué preocuparte, Natalia.

Lo miré, sentí que mis manos temblaban, que todo mi cuerpo convulsionaba. ¿Cómo era capaz de semejantes palabras? De no ser por la inmensidad de la estación de trenes y el público, ya me habría arrojado y lo habría culpado de mi muerte. Ron caminó hacia mí y me miró con curiosidad. Sostuvo mi brazo y ladeó la cabeza hacia el punto que miraba. Lo notó, era él quien me hacía sentir de esta forma. Bajó la vista y me llevó gentilmente hacia otra dirección. Sé que los ojos de ese hombre me siguieron durante todo el trayecto.

— Vámonos, Severus. Anda... ven ya.

Se quedó allí parado y la mujer lo miró con curiosidad. Esperaba yo, que sintiera el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. No dejó de mirarme, aunque ella se acercara a él y le pidiera que caminara a su lado.

— No pretenderás ir tras ella ¿Cierto? No te atreverías... ¿cierto? ¿quién es ella, Severus? ¡Severus!

Ya era muy tarde. Caminaba entre una gran cantidad de personas, tratando de alcanzarme. Muy pronto se detuvo, cuando me perdí de vista y me buscó por todos los rincones. Su mirada me buscaba, lo podía sentir. Y me encontró a pocos metros, lo sentí cuando sostuvo mi brazo y me giró hacia él. Yo lloraba y alcé mi mirada enfurecida, para golpearlo. Eso fue lo último que hice, antes de soltarme de él y caminar hacia Ron. La última vez que me había detenido de esa forma, lo había besado.

Pero esa vez ya no se repetiría.

Los siguientes meses, traté de superarme. Vivía con Ron y estaba muy "feliz" de volver a empezar. Ambos estábamos entusiasmados y creíamos en lo que vivíamos y formaríamos, juntos. Guardé silencio, mientras Ron abría una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y me mostraba un anillo de compromiso. No supe qué decir, no estaba lista y le pedí tiempo para pensarlo. Él me daba todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Mientras, Severus parecía tener problemas. Estaba sentado en la cama, mientras su esposa supongo, lo miraba con curiosidad. Él le daba la espalda y ella esperaba que él se acostara con ella. Pero no, él no la estaba escuchando.

— Severus... ¿quién es ella? Dímelo por favor.

Ella tenía nombre y había cometido el error más grande que jamás había visto en su vida. Luego de Lily Potter, claro estaba. Ladeó la cabeza y con una sonrisa la miró. Ella estaba asombrada de oír aquellas palabras, de su propio marido.

Otra vez, solo supongo.

— Es la mujer que amo.

Lo miró levantarse con mucho cuidado y darse la vuelta. Estaba escandalizada, horrorizada ante lo que él acababa de decir. Se contuvo el vientre y lo miró, decidido a irse. A irse detrás de mí. Lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. Como yo.

— Al menos, te lo ruego... espera hasta que nazca el bebé. Quédate conmigo y luego, si quieres, vete con ella.

Asintió sin dudarlo, no podía estar con alguien a quién no amara y ella, en sus ojos podía ver que no tenía más alternativa. Un par de días y el bebé nació. Un par de días y yo rechacé la boda con Ron Weasley. Él se echó la culpa. Dijo que había sido muy apresurado, a destiempo. Pero no, era mi culpa y de mí corazón.

Que se había sellado para siempre, para solo una persona. Me quedé sentada en la cama y esa persona, allí me encontró.

Se sentó a mi lado, ya había escuchado todo lo que había sufrido gracias a él. Me miró, pero yo no lo miré. No sé quién lo dejó entrar... pero el hecho era que entró y estaba allí.

— Me equivoqué— me dijo y yo no contesté, ni siquiera lo miré— Me equivoqué como un idiota. Hice el clásico imbécil. Hermione, lo lamento.

Eso terminó por cambiarme. Eso hizo que mi mente como engranaje, hiciera "click" y se activara de pronto. Me lancé a sus brazos y me eché a llorar. Escuché en mi oído, aún, sus palabras de disculpas.

— Perdóname... te pido que me perdones— susurró y yo solamente me abracé más y más fuerte. Buscando romperme entre sus brazos y echarle la culpa.

— Severus yo... rechacé mi matrimonio con Ronald Weasley. No volveré a caer... si... me volveré a ir con él.

— Yo acabo de dejarla, Hermione. Yo acabo de dejarla a ella y a mi...

— ¿Tienes un hijo con ella?— me aparté y lo miré con mucha rabia— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Ella ansiaba eso. Le dije muchas veces que no podía, que no estaba dispuesto. Pero ella insistía. Tuve que irme, temía hacerte daño. Creí que necesitabas a un hombre digno de ti. No a mí. Por eso me fui.

— No sabes lo que es digno para mí, porque nunca me lo preguntaste— le dije con un tono de voz seco— solo llegaste hasta mi cama y luego, las conversaciones quedaron atrás.

Me miró y con una inspiración profunda, sostuvo mis manos y carraspeó con suavidad. Yo no estaba lista para escuchar cualquier idiotez para convencerme. Tenía que ser algo real.

— Entonces, permíteme casarme contigo. Permíteme hacerte feliz, de la única forma que sé y creo que compete.

— ¿Y el niño? ¿Y ella?

— Lo visitaré con regularidad. No lo pensaba abandonar tampoco.

Suspiro y en verdad, sí cumplió con esa palabra final. Lo visitaba regularmente y yo incluso, lo acompañaba. Teníamos una muy buena relación. Por supuesto, a Natalia no la conocí nunca. Ella nunca regresó. Su hijo, Severus viajaba para conocerlo y nos encontrábamos en lugares tan sencillos como decir, un Starbucks.

Había caído por inocente. Quizá por hormonas, quizá por el hecho de esperar amor, pero al menos ya había tomado práctica. Severus me había prometido que no me dejaría y Ronald, él me había dejado el camino libre. Pero una cosa sí era segura, ya había aprendido a no confiar tanto en la palabra de un hombre. A estar al pendiente de las sílabas y de la canción de fondo. Podía sonar muy lindo, pero ser una falsedad.

Y mis hormonas aprenderían con el tiempo.


End file.
